It's Electric!
by flannelninja
Summary: Meet Eric Cartman, local mad scientist. Meet his labhand Wendy, his henchman, Kenny, and his maid, Bebe. Finally, meet his terrible, horrifying creation: Butters Stotch.
1. Introductions

**Title**: It's Electric

**Author**: flannelninja

**Summary**: Meet Eric Cartman, local mad scientist in the small village of South Park. Meet his lab hand Wendy, his henchman Kenny, and his attractive French maid, Bebe. Finally, meet his terrifying, horrifying creation: Butters Scotch.

**Pairings**: Candy, Style, Kyman, Cutters, Bunny, Kebe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South Park. Respect to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Chapter 1- **_Introductions_

The small village of South Park housed multiple distinct personalities. From the serving boys to the rich and wealthy, all social groups were well represented, despite its meager size. This, surprisingly, includes a stranger group, a group of scientists who could only be described as mad. On opposite sides of the village, overlooking the houses in the square where the Donovan's, Tweaks and Tuckers resided, stood two almost identical manors: One belonging to Mr. Eric Cartman and the other belonging to Dr. Kyle Broflovski. Both men were devious, manipulative, evil geniuses! But, of course, all evil needs funding.

Mr. Cartman was lucky enough to have inherited all of his Father's money. His father had some large position in the town's council, making Eric equally prestigious in the community. This helped with the many questions pointed in his direction from the town. As evil as he was, he still used a portion of his money to take care of his aging Mother, although some claim he only keeps her alive so she can be experimented on viciously. Those closest to him know he uses her for errands and cooking. It's a big house, and Mr. Cartman is a very busy man, after all.

Kyle Broflovski is very much a different story. For one, he actually went to a faraway school. He even earned the coveted title of "Doctor. However, not everyone has a rich dead daddy. Although Kyle wanted to go right into his research, he found himself without a penny to his name. The price of higher education had left his broke. He had to use his degree the only way he knew how: becoming the village's one and only dentist. He cursed his background in the study of teeth.

Both men, equally known in the mad scientist community were obviously aware of each other. In fact, the scientists hate one another. Local fan girls, on the other hand, speculated that they were secretly in love and all they truly longed to do was give up their nefarious ways and be with each other! And on nights such as this, where Dr. Broflovski experimented on the weather and Mr. Cartman on whatever he was doing (no one in the town knew for sure) one certainly began to wonder about these strangers.

O-O-O

Wendy Testaburger was tired. She had just been on a very long and boring trip to the secret location of the Mad Scientist's committee. Cartman had, once again, not received a grant for his work. Eric Cartman was very well known by the MSC, but… he was not very well liked. He had ranted the entire way home, while Kenny McCormick, long time henchman and childhood friend, grunted and mumbled every so often. When Wendy tried to interject with an intellectual response, the scientist would ignore her spitefully. To be fair, Wendy had known when she had signed up for this of Carman's woman suppressing ways. And judging from the revealing get-up he had her wearing, he only kept her around for her looks.

Wendy Testaburger did not want to be an assistant to a mad scientist. Nor did she want to be a mad scientist. She wanted to be a doctor, and do good for the world. One would think, as Wendy once did, that people would try and make it easier for one to be a doctor and do good for the world. But, no. First, one needed money for an education, something that Wendy did not have. She slid out of the car without expecting any help from the two idiots and made her way up to her room.

Stan Marsh was tired. His "master," Kyle, had refused to get out of bed the entire day, missing the conference. Kyle moaned and groaned, depressed as most dentists usually are. He had catered to the scientist's whims for the past three years. Today was no exception. Unlike at the Cartman household there were no females to cook and clean… and that left Stan.

Stan, it was assumed and never spoken, was free to stay as long as he needed, as long as he could take care of the house. But it was no easy task. Yet, the man managed to manage it. He worried constantly, though. What if the master never got another grant? What if he never got another customer? What if this beautiful and functional relationship somehow ceased to exist? He would be thrown out into the streets, alone… and probably still in love with his longtime "super best friend."

It had been… as silly agreement.. between children! But it meant something to Stan. He doubted Kyle even remembered, but when he had returned from school, Stan was given hope and joy. Stan tried to remember this while dealing with Kyle's antics that day. But the brunette had had it up to here.

Kenny McCormick was tired. It is a known fact that all henchmen are nocturnal. Yet his bastard of a master kept him up after a night of hard work and made him go to a stupid conference. He had no idea what was being said. It was, as his father would have said, "educated man's talk" and Kenny McCormick was anything but. Kenny accepted his education and intelligence level though. He was good at other things. Like, for example, manual labor, and finding things, which the bastard had him doing all day long. Wendy slid out of the car, he attempted to watch her ass as she walked into the house, but his attention was diverted with a snap from the master.

"Kenny," he began, and at once the henchman knew his work wasn't over yet. "Code word: Lightning." His eyes snapped to attention. This was serious.

"Master—" Kenny objected. He didn't know much about master's work, but what little he did know made him second guess Mr. Cartman.

"It's time." Cartman grinned. "Have the driver take you immediately. The built scientist slid out of the car, winking at his henchman. Don't screw it up, he seemed to say. He gave a wave to the driver, who nodded in response.

"To there, then?"

O-O-O

Kyle Broflovski was tired. Although he had spent the previous day resting, he still felt the need for another "mental health day." However, today, the man had customers. He probably wouldn't have gotten a grant if he had gone to the conference yesterday, he knew that. Why on earth did Stan think he was depressed in the first place? Clients, on the other hand, could actually bring in some money. He guessed he'd just have to man up.

Eric Cartman was hungry. It was morning after all, where was his breakfast? "Mommy!" He called angrily. "I need food!" He burst open the door to her room: Nobody in there. He growled. She was probably out gallivanting with some old geezer only interested in her tramp ass. This happened frequently and although she always had a place here because of her awesome cooking skills, Eric did not appreciate waking up hungry to no food. He had no idea how to navigate the kitchen, and honest the thought scared him a bit. He had a maid, but… her job was to be stereotypically French and clean. Besides that, he had another hoe.

"Wendy!" He called, automatically sneering as he yelled her name. When she didn't answer immediately, he fled across the house, down the stairs, across the hallways unitl he was directly at her door. He banged irately. He was not a man who liked to be ignored.

The lady's eyelids launched open when she heard the man call her name. Shit. She scrambled to the dresser, trying to change as quickly as possible while her employer banged on the door.

"Just a minute!" she snapped. "I'm getting-"

The door slammed open. The furrow in the thick man's eyes eased, and his eyes widened. His assistant hadn't a shirt on. She looked back at her employer, completely horrified, not even bothering to cover her pert breasts.

It was Cartman that broke the silence. It had started with a "pfft." Then it escalated to a giggle. Finally, it became his usual, all out maniacal laugh. He was practically rolling on the floor. Wendy grimaced, finally pulling a shirt on.

"Now that you're finished being a hoe, Wendy, make me some breakfast, I feel in the mood for some—Eh! Don't throw things at me!"

It was at this moment that Kenny slunk into the house. He had finished his work. It was time. Using his henchman instincts, he was able to find his master with ease. He was quite shocked however, at what he saw. Wendy was on top of Carman! It soon became apparent they were just fighting as usual—although the bed was a strange place to do it.

Kenny cleared his throat, calling attention to himself. The two turned and Wendy slipped off the scientist. She adjusted herself bashfully. Kenny pointed to the bag.

"We'll see you in the lab at Eight PM exactly, hoe." The two left Wendy to her own devices, and she too began to wonder what was really going on in the Cartman house.

O-O-O

Eight PM finally rolled around, and the lady made her way to the lab: up the staircase, down the hall, through Eric's room and finally through the bookcase. Eric's room was filthy, the girl noticed. She'd have to talk to Bebe about that. The lady pulled on Eric's diary, which whirled the bookcase around, (a little faster than she had anticipated) and caused her to stumble unto the unnecessary slide Eric had put in. He was such a child sometimes.

"You're late, ho." Eric chimed, not looking up from the blonde corpse on the table. He was hard at work placing the neurons of the corpse's brain in place. Wendy never knew what she thought of Eric's work. One the one hand, revitalizing human tissue was an extraordinary science. One the other hand, it was positively insane to try. If anybody could do it though, she was sure it was him. She had been with them in those late hours of the night researching. He had studied endlessly. He was, if possible, over-prepared.

He motioned her right over to the platform, and as if on schedule, it began to thunder.

"Right on time, Kahl," he murmured. The scientists ordered Kenny to begin to lift the platform up into the sky. Wendy steadied herself, holding on to the operating table. Cartman snickered, and she glared at the man. He seemed to be posing, almost: completely balanced, both hands on his waist, looking up towards the sky… he was a man on a mission.

They finally clanked their way to the very top.

Kenny grumbled; glad to be finished. The pullies and levers helped to relieve the stress on his back, but these people were still extremely heavy. One day he would end up with a hunchback. He doubted Bebe would like that. The expected lighting struck, and for once, they were all glad for Kyle's punctuality. Kenny heard a scream (probably from Wendy) and a wicked cackle. He quickly pulled them down and the platform slammed to the ground.

Wendy, it appeared was hyperventilating. She ran off to the side. The corpse suddenly sat up. Kenny gasped, although he only saw the back of his head. He heard the childish voice ring out clearly and distinctly as it could. "Hiya guys, nice to meet you. I'm Butters!"

Eric's smile dropped from his face. This was not the way the procedure was supposed to go.


	2. Surprises

**Title**: It's Electric

**Author**: flannelninja

**Summary**: Meet Eric Cartman, local mad scientist in the small village of South Park. Meet his lab hand Wendy, his henchman Kenny, and his attractive French maid, Bebe. Finally, meet his terrifying, horrifying creation: Butters Scotch.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who subscribed or favorite this story. Right now, I've caught the inspiration bug, so hopefully updates will happen quickly before the bug leaves me.

**Pairings**: _Candy,_ _Style_, Kyman, _Cutters_, Bunny,_ Kebe, Creek _(italics are the ones in this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South Park. Respect to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Chapter 2- **_Surprises_

That was not supposed to happen. The pleasure and joy from being the first man to reanimate a human body had left his system and been replaced with horror from this new development. Wendy's initial shock from the lightning had not subsided at this point; she was flat out drunk of her freak out. The raven haired beauty began to outright giggle. Cartman shook his head, clearing his thoughts with the girly noise.

"H-Hello," spoke the scientist, ever the charmer. "Butters, you say?"

"Yep-O, Butters Stotch." This was novel! He even had his own personal identity! The corpse flipped his long yellow hair out of his face. What's your name, sir?"

Sir? He liked the sound of that. Finally, somehow who respected his genius. "I'm Doctor Eric Cartman, mad scientist." Wendy was suddenly drawn from her daze with that remark.

"You're not a Doctor," she commented quizzically. The "doctor" shushed her violently, and the girl decided to just accept all that was going on around her. Perhaps it would all make sense in the morning.

"But you can call me master, if you'd like," Cartman continued. Butters smiled, sliding over to a very surprised Eric and wrapping his arms around him snuggly.

"Okey Dokey, Master."

Kenny murmured something about the two being cute and Wendy giggled.

Cartman patted his creations back curiously. "Kinneh!" He spat. "Wenday!" The two courteously detached him from the awkward with physical contact mad scientist and offered to take him to his room. When he nodded vigorously, Wendy's maternal instinct kicked in. She took his hand and gently guided him from the room.

Cartman stood there, speechless. The apathetic henchman left. They may have been best friends, but he didn't want to be around Eric finally snapped out of it. It was sure to be a messy.

Carman sat down quietly to contemplate in silence. He understood the facts. He had wanted revenge on Kyle and he had created a monster to help him do so, only to end up with a fully functional being with an identity and an aptitude for hugs. Cartman sighed. Not even his own mother held him that close or tight anymore… But that was besides the point. He had to figure out what had gone wrong—and how he could use this development for his own benefit.

He sat for hours, unmoving, thinking and thinking—until finally, his face twisted into a devious grin.

O-O-O

Craig Tucker of the Tucker family and Tweek Tweak sat in the office waiting room, waiting (as one tends to do in such rooms) for the well-known town dentist and his assistant to arrive. Tweek, as always, was freaking out. He had a cavity that needed to be drilled. In his mind, this meant death.

The boy breathed in and out deeply, using coping mechanisms the other boy had taught him to calm himself down. "I'm at a beach… and there's a pelican… GAH!"

"What?" Craig asked, apathetic mannerisms gone for the moment.

"Made ya' care." The boy giggled nervously. Craig flipped him off, pouting. Tweek pecked him quickly on the cheek. The other boy gazed at the blonde for a moment, before kissing him full on the lips. It started slowly, both boys unsure of what to do with themselves or their hands, but soon lust and energy kicked in.

It was the middle of the two's make out session that Stan and Kyle walked in. Stan merely blushed at the sight, but Kyle was furious.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle scolded. "In my fucking office, too! Does no one have any respect for me?" He glared at the boys. "Do your parents know?" The boys looked shocked. They couldn't imagine the awkward punishments coming out would entail for them. "Then I suggest you scat before I call them." The two gladly did as they were told, not wanting to stay around the grumpy dental hygienist any longer than was necessary.

Stan spoke softly. "Why did you do that, Kyle?" Something inside him felt broken. Was his secret love a homophobe? He had never felt so far away from him, not even when Kyle was off at school.

After a pause that seemed to last forever, Kyle finally replied, "Sorry I don't want to see preteens grope each other so early in the morning," he joked. And that was that. The exchange was over the hole in Stan's chest was temporarily covered, and they went about their business: separate, but together, always and forever, together in the strangest of ways.

O-O-O

It was six o' clock in the morning, which was, in Cartman's mind, just enough time to explain a plan. He had surreptitiously called Bebe, Kenny, and Wendy out of their rooms and into the hall, where he had desks and a chalkboard waiting for them.

"I already dropped out once, do I have to do it again?" Bebe giggled, and Wendy faked a smile. She loved the maid, but she couldn't say she'd ever understand her. Bebe had the money as well as the intelligence to go to school, but had still left college before completing the coursework. She claimed she was never meant to be a college girl, but Wendy would always wonder. After she dropped out, her parents had stopped funding her shopping sprees and housing. She needed to find a job, and she looked just smashing in the little outfit her bastard of a boss had her wearing.

Bebe sat in the middle, holding Kenny's hand. Wendy rolled her eyes, and to her pleasure, Cartman did as well. They weren't blind, they weren't dumb, and unfortunately for them, they weren't deaf. Kenny and Bebe were extremely noisy when it came to their nighttime activities.

Cartman cleared his throat, running a hand through his shiny, soft, brown, hair. Wendy could say all she wanted to about the man, but she had to admit, he knew how to take care of himself. Wendy zoned back in for the end of the presentation.

"So Wendy will monitor the etiquette and common knowledge classes, I'll administer them, and Kinneh will go fuck himself for getting me the wrong brain."

"What will I do?" Bebe asked, raising her hand as if she was in a real classroom.

"Help me with my job…" Kenny winked, taking her by the arm and skipping off into a nearby bedroom.

"No, wait! Goddamnit, you guys! You were supposed to be in charge of meals! Respect my authoritah!" Cartman growled. Wendy stifled a girlish chortle. Cartman raised an eyebrow at her, before placing down his chalk and exiting the room.

"Where are you going?" Wendy called, somewhat annoyed to just be left there. Cartman grunted loudly in response. The lady sighed, picked herself up and followed him through the house and into the large and well-kept kitchen.

"Where's Mommy when I need here?" Cartman grumbled. Wendy smirked. It was just like him to call Lianne "Mommy" so far into adulthood. Was he far into adulthood? The scientist had never told her his age, so Wendy had just assumed he was older than her. For all she knew, he could be her exact same age! You'd never know it from the way he bossed her around, and the mouth on him—

Cartman scrambled around the kitchen, looking for pots and pans. While searching beneath the sink, he bonked his head on a shelf. He cussed loudly, finally looking up at the raven-haired woman. Perhaps it was the pain or desepration for help, but at that moment, she looked just like an angel.

"Help, hoe," he commanded, holding the back of his head and groaning.

"You should have just asked for my help in the first place," she scolded. Wendy was used to being called derogatory names by now—it was the tone that bothered her. F he had said it more lovingly—wait what was she thinking? She turned back to the task at hand, ignoring her employer, who watched her ever so dillligently as she worked. She didn't mind.

"Hey, hoe?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of good at this!"

To be honest, she kind of liked it.

O-O-O

Cartman rapped his knuckles on the door, tray of food in hand and Wendy behind him. From behind the door came the squeaky tones of Butters Stotch. "How… How do I open it?" He asked, embarrassment ringing distinctly in his voice.

It was just as the scientist feared. He had basic motor skills but absolutely no practical knowledge of how to use them. Great.

"Turn the knob, sweetie," Wendy cooed. Cartman turned back to her quizzically. When had the wench become so motherly?

Butters followed her instructions carefully. "I broke it!" He cried, his face finally visible to the tow. Cartman blinked. This was going to be a whole lot of work.


	3. Dreams

**Title**: It's Electric

**Author**: flannelninja

**Summary**: Meet Eric Cartman, local mad scientist in the small village of South Park. Meet his lab hand Wendy, his henchman Kenny, and his attractive French maid, Bebe. Finally, meet his terrifying, horrifying creation: Butters Scotch.

**A/N: **I've figured out how I want to end the story. That being said, the end is a long ways away… if anyone cares, that is… lol It's going to be such a twist! Thanks for reading!

**Pairings**: Candy, Style, _Kyman, Cutters_,_ Bunny_,_ Kebe_, Creek(italics are the ones in this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South Park. Respect to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Chapter 3- **_Dreams_

In his fifth year of studies, Eric Cartman had proved himself to be worthy of his Father's name. His father had instilled his values into him, and Eric had taken to them at once. Eric shared his father's love of power, his cunning and intelligence, and his ambition. He was too young to tell, but his father knew he could expect great things from him. In fact, he was telling this to the young boy's mother on the cold November night he died.

"Still, honey, I think he should be around other people his own age!" remarked his concerned Mother. On some level, she was right. If Eric Cartman had been introduced to people just a bit sooner—

"Nonsense, darling! He's far too advanced for the likes of them. He'd be so misunderstood." His Father replied. Just then, the phone rang. The man walked over into to the wall where the phone was placed and held it to his ear, listening for a moment to the voice on the line. "Very well, I'll be there immediately." He placed the earpiece back on the stand. "Darling, I'm sorry, they say they need me at the counsel. We'll have to save this chat for another time." His wife nodded ambiguously. He couldn't read her expression. Looking back, the woman wished she had told him she loved him before he left, and fixed his tie… and offered him dinner. Maybe then, he wouldn't have gone… But that was wishful thinking, and everyone knew what a boatload of good that did.

Mr. Stotch was a hardworking man in the counsel, and also the town baker. He often joked that he was living a double life as a proposer and pastry-maker. He had a strong love of alliteration. He had offered to make cookies that day, using the cousel's oven. No one knew it would explode, and take all their lives. If not, they may not have requested double chocolate chip. How could they have known? How could their families? It was devastating. No one could ever look at chocolate chip cookies for months.

O-O-O

Kyle Brofloski knew the exact day he had met his rival Eric Cartman, and he had marveled at it ever since. He had come in, brass and chubby, and introduced himself before the teacher had even laid eyes on him.

"My name is Eric Cartman, and my daddy is dead, so I have to come to the shithole," he explained in his squeaky childish voice.

Some of the students gasped at his use of language. Others, mainly Kyle and Stan, only looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I have several goals in my lifetime… but the most prevalent is to rule you all with an iron fist and wreak havoc upon this town." And that was the second Kyle knew… that those were his goals as well.

O-O-O

Butters Stotch had been trapped in heaven. Heaven for little boys is different than it is for most people. Its full of toys and mud, and all the fun a child could want. But, Butters wasn't happy, because Butters was all alone up there. What good are toys when there's no one to play with? What good is mud if there's no one to ground you for having too much fun and getting your clothes all dirty? So Butters wasn't all that upset when he fell from heaven… right into the lap of mad scientist Eric Cartman. Not that he knew, or really minded.

His new body was lean and skinny, and although he still had the brain development of a nine year old, he had the body of at least an eighteen year old. His hair was long and felt like silk… his eyes were blue like the sea. Looking in the mirror, he admired his appearance. He looked much different than he once did. But that wasn't automatically a bad thing. He enjoyed the way his "professor" blushed when he hugged him tight around the waist. He enjoyed the way that Kenny fellow whistled as he walked by his room. He was embarrassed of course, no one wants to have accidentally been seen changing. But he still enjoyed the approval of his naked flesh.

Butters heard sounds in the night: sounds that confused him, sounds that aroused him. It was very strange to suddenly be placed within a body that had already been through the tortures of puberty. It was weird! What was going on down there? He had to know. So the next day, he braced himself, and decided to ask his "professor."

O-O-O

Wendy and Eric stood outside the boy's door once more, waiting for him to turn the handle and let them in. They had a long day of lessons ahead of them. When Butters finally wretched himself from the bed, he barely caught the eye of his two guardians. Eric narrowed his eyes, passing Butters and placing his food on a table. "I guess we'll have to work on greetings today, then…" He sighed. Had he trained his creation to be so rude?

Butters bit his lip shyly, and suddenly closed the door in Wendy's pretty face. "Sorry!" He shouted from behind the door. "I just… I have something to ask Master…"

"Out with it then." Cartman said, shifting slightly.

"Yesterday, I heard some strange noises…"

"Probably Bebe and Kenny again, the whores."

"Yes, but- But what is a whore?"

"A whore is someone who has sex for money." He said blatantly.

"But what is sex?"

A blush came over Eric's face, and he began to stutter. "I-I-I… What are you retarded? You can't just ask somebody that!" He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Lessons would have to be postponed.


	4. Serious Lessons

**Title**: It's Electric

**Author**: flannelninja

**Summary**: Meet Eric Cartman, local mad scientist in the small village of South Park. Meet his lab hand Wendy, his henchman Kenny, and his attractive French maid, Bebe. Finally, meet his terrifying, horrifying creation: Butters Scotch.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. If you exist, please review. Like, come on. Please. Just show me you're alive!

**Pairings**: _Candy,_ Style,Kyman, Cutters, Bunny, Kebe, Creek(italics are the ones in this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South Park. Respect to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Chapter 4- **_Serious Lessons_

Cartman and Wendy stared Butters down as he devoured his breakfast at the dining table. Cartman had realized late last night, during another hour of restless sleep that he was trying to teach a student his student manners and common sense without even having prodded the waters! That is to say, he had never given him a pre-test. So on that sunny Tuesday morning, they told Butters he could have the run of the house, as long as he agreed to be followed.

The eager to please Butters did at once, and then they led him to the dining table at which they stood now to start the first "test."

"Eat, fag," ordered his Master.

Butters did, now hurrying under the pressure.

"As slowly as you want, Butters," Wendy cooed. "We want to see how he eats naturally, Fatass," she whispered harshly under her breath to the scientist.

He rolled his eyes, and began to mark things down on his clipboard. They had laid out all the proper eating utensils in the right order… but he didn't seem to be using any of them to eat the soup. He was somehow managing to drip it into his mouth using his hands. It was slightly impressive. Butters finished eating and looked up to the two with a blank stare.

"Mom! Mommmmm!" Lianne finally made her way out from the kitchen. "Bring out Course Number two, Mom." Lianne had finally returned in the past two days, with a vengeance. She told almost no one of her grand adventure… but she was cooking and cleaning like she never had before. She was two hundred percent more efficient, Cartman noted. She could definitely be relied on in the future.

Secretly, Wendy had asked Lianne where she had disappeared to. She only stated that she was visiting her "Poopsikin's" Father. She assumed she meant his grave.

Lianne popped back into the kitchen and brought out another tray of food, this time, something messier: a hamburger.

"I dunno… Mom says I'm not allowed to have hamburgers for breakfast or I'll get grounded…" Butters said. Cartman was shocked. Had he retained his memories?

"I'm your Mother now, Butters. And I say shut the fuck up and eat." Butters did as he was told, replying with a mouth full of food.

"How can you be my Mother if you're a boy?" He giggled, spitting food out unto his plate.

"Fine, Wendy's your Mother, and I'm your Dad." The girl blushed.

"I don't have a Dad. He died…" The boy explained. "The oven, remember?"

How could Eric forget? That same incident killed his Father… Wendy reached out to him and held his hand, noticing the sadness in his eyes. His looked up, feeling her hand in his own. He squeezed her hand tightly. He needed to try something.

"How did you die Butters?"

"I dunno. I was just turning off the oven… and then all I remember is black and then meeting you." Butters looked down at his Burger. "I miss my Mommy and Daddy!" He began to sob.

Wendy rushed to the boy, leaving Cartman's hand behind. He flexed it a bit, still feeling the warmth. "There, there." Wendy cooed, uttering the nonsense words as sincerely as possible. _God,_ Cartman thought to himself, _The Stotchs' had bad fucking luck when it came to kitchen appliances…_

O-O-O

Kenny passed by the boy's room again. Lately he and Bebe had nothing to do but hump each other in to the walls. As much as the boy loved sex, he was honestly getting tired of her buxom breasts, her vivacious hips, her beautiful golden locks… Nah, he shook his head. He'd never get tired of his favorite "French" Maid.

He wasn't quite sure why Cartman called her that, she wasn't at all—

A sob from Butters' room came to his attention, interrupting his thoughts about his long time friend and employer. It was girlish and small, and he could barely hear it, but still, it was there. He was obviously trying to stifle his sad moans. Cartman and Wendy had to have let him off early today, usually their lessons ended way later in the day.

The henchman crept towards the door, if only to check on the boy for a second. The door creaked open. "Damn it," he whispered to himself. The boy turned from his face-down position on the bed to face the man who had just intruded on him. He wiped his tears quickly and hugged his pillow around his middle.

"Y-You're the one who makes all those noises next door…" Butters stuttered, trying desperately to get his words out.

Kenny hoped to god that wasn't why the poor boy was crying. Were they really that loud? "Yeah, I guess that's me." He smiled.

"And that lady, too," Butters frowned.

"Yeah, ain't she just a peach?" He smirked proudly. He was proud to be getting some of her fine ass.

A light bulb suddenly went off in the poor boy's head. If Cartman wouldn't tell him what the all mysterious sex was… he could just ask the noise-maker himself! "What is sex?" He asked bluntly, sitting up straight. The tears in his eyes had now dried.

Kenny stared at the boy, eyes unblinking. Was he serious? Or had Kenny really accidentally given the scientist the brain of a nine-year old boy? He looked deep into the boy's eyes, and found sincerity. He really was a little boy. He didn't look it though… especially not from the view he had gotten the other day—

_Stop it, Kenny, he's basically a little boy!_

He shook his head. "Well, you see… you know the junk you have down there?" Butters nodded. "You bounce it into a girl's junk… and then before you know it, you're having sex!" Butters looked at him quizzically.

"Girls have 'junk'," He used Kenny's word, "Like mine?"

"No, they have a different kind of junk. You'll see it when you're older. It's hot, trust me." And with that, Kenny closed the door, happy to have done a good deed, and ready to get into some hot junk.


	5. Another Trip to the Dentist

**Title**: It's Electric

**Author**: flannelninja

**Summary**: Meet Eric Cartman, local mad scientist in the small village of South Park. Meet his lab hand Wendy, his henchman Kenny, and his attractive French maid, Bebe. Finally, meet his terrifying, horrifying creation: Butters Scotch.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, lovelies. Especially nikki-kun for convincing me to continue with her marvelous review.

**Pairings**: Candy_,_ _Style_,_ Kyman, Cutters_, Bunny, Kebe, _Creek _(italics are the ones in this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South Park. Respect to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Chapter 4- **_Another Trip to the Dentist's_

Craig Tucker knocked determinedly on Tweek Tweak's door. He was relieved when the boy answered the door as opposed to his nanny. His nanny was a mean old lady that scared all the surrounding children speechless. But Craig would've braved her for Tweek…

Tweek smiled, and the two held hands as they walked to school, chatting about their lessons and about the mean old dentist, and "By the way Tweek, your mother told me you have another dentist appointment I have to take you to—"

"What! I'm never going back there ever again! He! He yelled at me!" Tweek shouted, arms crossed against his small body.

Craig sighed, pulling the boy close to him, not caring about what the other boys might say. "It'll be fine. I promise you."

"Well…" Tweek blushed. "As long as y-you promise…"

O-o-O-o-O

"How long is that Jew going to take?" Cartman asked no one in particular, kicking the trash can in his rivaling scientist's waiting room.

Butters looked at Kenny quizzically, wondering what exactly a "Jew" was, and if that was the reason why he was taking so long. Kenny placed a hand on the young creation's shoulder, and shook his head, pursing his lips. _No need to think about it too hard, bro._

"We made an appointment yesterday!" Cartman lied through clenched teeth.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "We made nothing of the kind, you big fat liar."

"I'm not fat! I'm—"

"Big-boned," the party said simultaneously in monotone.

"You've heard that one before, eh?" Cartman said, an ounce of color falling on his cheeks. "Well what about _this_ one? If that Jew Rat bastard doesn't come soon I'm going to fucking rip off his fucking scrotum and toss that whore into the fucking garbage where he belongs."

"LANGAUGE!" Wendy shouted, covering Butters' pert ears with her hands.

"Mommy…" Wendy's eyes shot open. "Why does Daddy hate 'the Jew' so much?"

"Daddy…?" Cartman grumbled, shocked at this new label bestowed upon him.

"My bad," Kenny began to explain. "He told me that he was lonely and that he bet all the other little boys and girls had Mommies and Daddies… and his were already dead." Wendy and Cartman looked away from the boy who was on the verge of tears. Their eyes met. "So I told him… and correct me now if I'm wrong… that he _didn't_ have a Mommy or a Daddy, but he had you two, and he had me, and Bebe, and Lianne."

"And then… then I asked if I could still _call_ you guys Mommy and Daddy… and Mister Kenny said yes."

Wendy and Cartman's eyebrows shot up. _Mister Kenny, eh? _Cartman thought to himself. _Vain bastard probably thinks he's too young to be called Uncle or something._ He sighed. "Well, it's not as fun as Master… but I'll allow it."

"Of course you can call me Mommy, sweetheart." Wendy bent down and gave Butters a quick peck on the cheek. Butters beamed up at her. _There comes that motherly affection again. _Cartman rolled his eyes, accepting a mean glare from his assistant.

After a few moments of this picture perfect kin waiting in silence for the dentist to arrive, the door swung open to reveal the dentist and _his _assistant. At first, the doctor and his steed paid no attention to the makeshift family. He put down his satchel at the secretary-less desk… and eyed the visitors in his lair. He hadn't seen Cartman here since… since Kenny had gotten his fist stuck in his mouth. And who was this strange blonde haired creature? Had Cartman gotten yet another new helper? Why was he so much more popular than Kyle? The scientist steamed inwardly.

"It's nice to see you, Cartman." Kyle purred, his heart aching.

"It's nice to see you as well, Kahl." Cartman bowed his head. The two locked eyes. Much was said between the pair without words. Butters grabbed his "Daddy's" hand with a worrisome glance towards Kenny, who put a finger to his mouth. _This is big boy play time, buddy._

Cartman looked down at Butters, giving him a weak smile. "This is one of my half-brother's. You know how Lianne can get."

"Your Mother is a whore."

"Shut up, Jew rat!" Cartman huffed, suddenly at the other man's throat, a piece of his meticulously parted hair out of place.

Stan stepped in front of Kyle protectively. He knew Cartman had a tendency towards violence from their childhood encounters. "Down to business." Stan pulled out a clipboard and pen and placed them in his slightly shocked Master's hands. "What are you here for?"

"My relation, here, has a tooth ache. We wanted to get it checked out."

"Right this way." Kyle smiled, scribbling something down on the chart and guiding Butters and Cartman into the office.

O-o-O-o-O

Down at the Elementary school, it was not so silent, but definitely eerie. There is something about a homophobic youth that just gets the blood boiling. Perhaps it's bad parenting, or lack of love at home, but when a child calls another child a "Fag" or a "Queer" without understanding the puppy dog love of their classmates… one can only hope that the bullies are one day taught a lesson.

Luckily for Tweek Tweak… before he could be beaten to a pulp… his boyfriend saved his life. Because Craig Tucker was a badass you just didn't want to mess with. And he had made a promise. They were _going _to that appointment. And there was nothing for Tweek to be afraid of.


End file.
